Veja a Lua
by Liz Bowen
Summary: Olhe para a lua e veja como ela sorri, ela sempre está lá para você, assim como eu, mesmo que nem sempre possa me ver. "Extra" de Irritantes Cabelos Azuis.


**n/a:** bem, essa "continuação" é na verdade uma cena que me veio na cabeça pouco antes de eu dormir. Eu ia fazer ser uma fic sem ligação com ICA, mas ligada a ela fica melhor. Se passa poucos dias antes da cena final da outra, eles ainda estão em férias na Toca. Aviso desde já que não sei me expressar direito em um ponto de vista masculino (?) e a fic ficou meio melosa demais, mas ando meio melosa por esses dias, então se auto-explica (?)

* * *

**Veja a Lua**

Não me imaginava dizendo isso, mas não esperava cair assim tão fácil.

Mas posso afirmar com toda a certeza que foi a melhor queda da minha vida. Pode soar piegas, mas a sensação de estar apaixonado é indescritível, ainda mais se for por _ela_. Ela que ilumina meus dias mesmo sem saber, que eu, discretamente, procurava por toda a Hogwarts, e não nego o desapontamento de quando a via e ela simplesmente me ignorava, como se não nos conhecêssemos, como se não tivéssemos uma _história_.

Não uma história linda e maravilhosa, isso estamos construindo agora, mas nossos momentos de desentendimento, seus gritos e resmungos, suspiros e reviradas impacientes de olhos. Cada detalhe dela foi fazendo com que cada dia mais eu fosse caindo… caindo aos seus pés.

Nunca falamos sobre isso, mas acredito que nossa hora preferida do dia seja o pôr do sol. Possivelmente porque foi quando nos beijamos pela primeira vez, naquela tarde depois de sair da biblioteca. E agora estávamos em mais um pôr do sol, um ano depois.

Ela está deitada na grama do jardim da Toca, os cabelos dourados esparramados pelo chão, os olhos fechados e um sorriso tranqüilo nos lábios.

- Eu poderia ficar aqui para sempre… - ela murmura se espreguiçando preguiçosamente, e abrindo um pouco os olhos verdes para olhar para mim.

- Eu também. – falei deitando com a cabeça encostada na dela, olhando para o céu quase escuro.

- A lua não vai demorar a aparecer. – ela comenta. – Lua cheia, a minha favorita. – continua, mas agora mais cautelosa. Ela sabe que meu pai era um lobisomem, e às vezes acha que pode me incomodar o fato dela gostar dessa lua.

- A minha também. – concordei sincero, deitando a cabeça dela sobre meu braço, para ficarmos mais próximos.

- Vai concordar com tudo que eu disser? – ela riu me olhando de lado.

- Vou. – também ri e a beijei de leve.

Nossa relação é tão… tranqüila às vezes, nem parecemos os mesmo, mas no fundo estamos sendo apenas nós. Já falei que isso soa muito piegas, mas Victoire me completa de um jeito que nenhuma outra garota faz. Todas as demais são sem cérebro e sem personalidade perto dela. Victoire tem opinião própria, e adora a expor. Por trás de toda aquela dureza e frieza, ela consegue ser carinhosa e delicada. Bem, eu sempre soube que ela só era fria comigo, mas acho que é possível entender aonde quero chegar.

- Você é tão idiota. – ela revira os olhos, voltando a olhar para o céu, onde lua já brilhava entre poucas estrelas, e eu sorrio. – Mas vou sentir tanto a sua falta. – suspirei e a abracei mais forte, beijando o lado de sua cabeça. Em poucos dias ela voltaria para seu último ano em Hogwarts, e eu ficaria para estudar para me tornar um auror. Já passamos um ano separados, ano passado, e a falta que ela me faz é torturante.

- Não mais do que eu. – sussurrei em seu ouvido, a fazendo sorrir. – Está vendo a lua?

- É claro. – ela diz logicamente, pude sentir a impaciência em sua voz, e então ri.

- Consegue perceber que ela parece sorrir?

- Sim. É como se ela tivesse olhos e uma boca num sorriso enorme. – fala como uma criança, apontando para cima e desenhando com o dedo as formas de um rosto.

- É o meu sorriso. – eu digo, e ela me olha curiosa. – Esse sou eu sorrindo e olhando por você.

- Teddy… - eu a corto.

- Vai ser difícil ter que passar mais um ano sem você, mas é também o último. Quando sentir minha falta, olhe para a lua, ela você vai poder ver quase todas as noites, e ela vai estar sempre sorrindo para você, assim como eu.

- Vou voltar no Natal. E você **nunca** estará sem mim. – ela diz com firmeza, virando e se inclinando sobre mim, segurando meu rosto. – Nunca. – repetiu, e eu a beijei, rolando por sobre ela, invertendo as posições.

Ficamos um bom tempo ali, trocando carinhos, sorrisos e até alguns tapas, claro que ela quem me bateu. Só nos levantamos quando Molly nos chamou para o jantar, e ao entrar na sala demos sorrisos amarelos ao pai de Victoire, que nos olhava torto, mesmo sabendo que já namorávamos há um ano. Talvez seja por isso mesmo.

* * *

Alguns dias depois, no primeiro de setembro, estávamos nos despedindo na estação. James já havia passado, e agora estava no trem com seu irmão e primo. O trem soou seu último apito ela tinha que ir agora. Dei um último beijo demorado em Victoire e ela entrou, relutante, assim como eu estava em deixar ela ir.

- Veja a lua! – falei andando rápido, acompanhando o trem enquanto ele acelerava, e ela se pendurava em uma janela.

- Todas as noites! – ela falou alto pouco antes de o trem fazer a primeira curva e desaparecer do meu campo de visão, me deixando parado sozinho na plataforma. Agora era esperar até o Natal. E pelo visto me manteria bem ocupado, percebi ao ver Lily, Rose e Dominique correndo em minha direção. Victoire ficaria muito brava se eu ensinasse as meninas a jogarem Quadribol?


End file.
